Ashtrays having cigar receiving portions and cigarette receiving portions are shown in the prior art patents to Eweson U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,487, issued Nov. 5, 1946, Jork U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,695, issued Jul. 29, 1947, and Farley U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,221, issued Jan. 6, 1959.
Plastic ashtrays have been found in the foregoing prior art to Farley as well as in Fox et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,339, issued Oct. 15, 1974. And glass or ceramic has been used in Stiller's ashtray, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,769, issued Aug. 19, 1997.
A stackable ashtray is taught in the foregoing prior Fox et al patent. Attention has also been given to the appearance of ashtrays such as seen in the design patents to Capouch, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 171,120, issued Dec. 22, 1953; Brown U.S. Pat. No. Des. 171,527, issued Feb. 23, 1954; and Terney, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 172,770, issued Aug. 3, 1954.